brigadorfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign
The Campaign is a series of 39 missions depicting events in the city of Solo Nobre on the night of its Great Leader's death. As the fragile order maintained by his rule is shattered and the former colony descends into chaos, a loose outfit of hired mercenaries - designated Brigadors - begins destroying strategic targets throughout the city in a bid to pave the way for the return of Solo Nobre's old corporate masters: the Solo Nobre Concern. The Campaign serves as a kind of "Challenge" mode, each mission presenting the player with pre-set conditions to overcome; every mission takes place in a single District with static enemy loadouts and locations, and gives the player a choice of between 1 - 4 Vehicles with pre-configured Equipment sets. This contrasts with the more open Freelance mode which allows players to attempt Operations of varying length using whatever vehicle and equipment they choose. Prologue Mission The prologue mission takes place before Modesto Pires officially becomes a Brigador. This mission has only 1 loadout, and features no lethal enemy resistance. * Awake on Foreign Shores Training/Tutorial Missions There are 12 tutorial missions in the campaign, focusing on introducing the player to Gameplay Mechanics, the different Vehicle control schemes, and Weapon types. The original 3 training missions were replaced with these 12 training missions in the Up-Armored Edition. Mech Training * Beginner's Falafel * Think It Over * The Dutch Fist * Turn It Out Tank Training * If I Had A Tail * In Your Own Time * Stella Was A Diver * Are 'Friends' Electric Agrav Training * To Wild Homes * Autobahn Music Box * French Maid * City Wrecker Up-Armored Missions The first non-tutorial/introduction missions feature the 3 pilots used in the tutorial missions. These missions still feature tooltips for guiding the Brigador. These were introduced in the Up-Armored Edition. * Second Scout * Are You An Assassin? * Open Up Your Heart * The Order Of Death Missions The normal missions have 4 available loadouts, a combination of a pilot, a vehicle, a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, and a special equipment. The player cannot modify the loadouts, but can select one of the ones available. * Fly Blackbird * New Feeling * Metal Health * Suicide Machines * Neon Lights * Organ Donor * Glory Box * Inch of Dust * Joy Bus/Hell Ride * Found Ghost * Weigh Me Down * La Femme D'Argent * Knife Chase * Vaskiset Kielet * Intense Gravity * Idiot Tempers * The Void Repeats * I'm Always In Love Epilogue Missions The following 4 missions take place after the main events of the game. These missions have the same 4 loadouts, featuring 4 pilots not used in earlier missions. They were introduced in the Halloween Update. * It's No Game * Kill For Love * Placebo Syndrome * Wait for the Blackout All Saints Missions These missions use 2 pilots not previously used in the campaign, and 2 new pilots added to the roster in the All Saints Update. * Always Forever Now * Fake Empire * My Red Hot Car * Never Had Wings * True Love Ways Achievements Category:Gameplay Mechanics